Love And Other Headaches
by pretend it was just a dream
Summary: When Haruhi falls and hits her head and develops a massive headache and becomes too dizzy to stand up, Kyoya takes it upon himself to step in and help out the best he can. But when she's given powerful painkillers and becomes a little careless, an accidental "I love you" is said. How will the stone cold Shadow King react? Will love arise? Or will there be tension between the two?
1. Chapter 1

The early morning sunlight spilled out across the floor of Haruhi Fujioka's bedroom. The first year honor student had been awake the majority of the night with nothing but an awful feeling of anxiety to keep her company. As it had every other morning, her alarm clock went off at exactly six-fifteen. The girl groaned and rolled over; her grogginess was unusual. Typically, she would jump out of bed to go about her regular morning routines, but today was different.

Haruhi sat up and rubbed her eyes as she yawned. She truly felt awful; there was no other way to describe it. Despite her wanting to stay home and in bed, she proceeded to get ready for school.

An hour later she had arrived at school. The walk was brisk, but pleasant. When the weather got really bad, she would try and make a train, but there were also at least five boys who would be more than willing to give her a ride if needed. And then there was Kyoya; she never knew where she stood with him.

At some times he was smiling, seemingly happy with her and her behavior, but then there were to her times where he was always adding to her debt or making her stay and clean the club room. Haruhi sighed and shook her head as if to clear the thought. Her possible friendship with the seemingly cold-hearted Kyoya Ootori would have to be figured out later.

The day dragged on and she only grew to be more tired. Her classes dragged by slowly, but eventually, classes broke for lunch.

As they always had, the seven Host Club members sat together, but the only one who seemed to notice the change in Haruhi's demeanor was Kyoya, though he didn't do anything other than raise an eyebrow before robotically turning his attention back to his ever-so-present black book, probably taking not of it.

Soon enough, lunch had come and gone, and Tamaki had only made one "Daddy, daughter" comment. Deep down inside, she felt proud, almost as if Tamaki was a small child. The girl let out a bitter laugh as she entered her math class right behind the twins, who were wrapped up in a conversation about a fashion show they would be attending with their mother that weekend.

Math was relatively easy; just a review quiz as they had every Friday. Upon finishing, she promptly turned it in to her teacher, who quickly looked it over and put it in the pile on their desk. Haruhi headed back to her seat, where she decided to put her head down for just a moment…

…Except it wasn't for just a moment. Haruhi had slept through the entire class, only to have awoken when the final bell rang out across campus, signaling the end of the school day.

Startled by the noise, she jumped and started gathering up her things and shoving them into her bag. As she tried hurrying down the isle of desks, she ran into another classmate who had just stepped out in front of her. The brunette was on the floor before she could even cry out.

A sudden pain shot through her skull as she groaned.

"Haruhi," The two Hitatchiin boys shouted, running over to the female host. Koji, the boy she had run into, was nowhere in sight.

"Are you alright," Hikaru asked, kneeling down next to her head.

"Do you need a nurse," his brother Kaoru added immediately with an equal amount of concern. The female disregarded the twins' questions.

"I'm fine," she said, sitting up slowly, holding a hand to the back of her head where it had made contact with the floor. Haruhi was lying through her teeth, though neither of the red haired boys could tell. Her entire head throbbed in a dull pain that she was hoping would ware off, and her eyes were blurry and unfocused.

One of the twins offered her a hand and she gladly accepted it. When she got to her feet, she stumbled forward a few steps, but then grabbed onto a corner of a desk, steadying herself.

"Haruhi, maybe you should go home," the twins suggested as they watched her wearily. "We can tell Tono that you weren't feeling very well."

In response, she gave her head a shake, which only made things worse. "No, I'm fine, really, guys," Haruhi said. Truthfully, going home sounded wonderful, but she knew that she should just suck it up and make it through the next two hours. And she did just that.

Club had just ended when her headache came back. Haruhi was lying on her back on one of the pink sofas, knowing that she should probably start cleaning up along with the rest of the group, but she couldn't bring herself to stand up. Even sitting was difficult, as it felt as if her entire brain was spinning.

"Haru-chan," Hani said in is sweet voice as he walked over to the brunette. "Are you alright, Haru-chan? You don't look like yourself." Upon hearing this, Mori came over and guided his cousin away, whispering something in his ear. Tamaki, who had been close by, looked over at the trio.

"Haruhi! Is my daughter alright," he cried out, rushing over to the sofa, followed by the twins. The yelling only made her headache worse. She took a deep breath through gritted teeth.

"I'm fine, Senpai," she responded in a low whisper, not wanting to worsen her condition. By now, the ordeal had caught the interest of the Shadow King himself.

"You know, Haruhi, you do look a little pale. Have you had any water recently?" The raven haired boy inquired, closing his laptop and wandering over to meet the rest of the group. In response, she just nodded with her eyes closed.

"Have you fallen? Hit your head? How about eating? You ate lunch, correct?" His questions just kept coming as he moved closer. Soon, he was kneeling down next to her, hand resting on the arm of the chair, looking at her intently.

The twins were the ones who answered for her. "She fell in math," they chorused. "She ran into Koji Nishimura and hit her head." Haruhi opened her eyes and glared at them, causing the duo to move back a few steps.

"I'm fi—," Haruhi started, only to be cut off by the youngest Ootori child.

"Haruhi, I'm taking you to see one of my family's doctors," he said, standing up and brushing his pants off, though they looked no different from before. "Get your stuff together, I'll call my driver."

Tamaki immediately looked distress, as there was no way that he would let his precious 'daughter' out of his sight with another boy…Or rather, 'Mommy' in his mind. "No! I will not let you take our daughter! I will take her myself!"

Kyoya turned around and glared at the blond boy. "If I do recall, Tamaki, you have a meeting with your father in twenty minutes," he said in a cold tone. His best friend shrunk away, feeling intimidated.

Haruhi stood up after bracing herself for the difficulty that walking would surely bring. The room spun and she stumbled forward; within a couple of seconds, Mori hand an arm around her, stabilizing the girl. She reached a hand out and clutched his wrist. Kyoya sighed and took the female host into his arms before nodding to his elder, a motion that said, _I'll take it from here_.

"Mmm," Mori hummed and passed her over. On his way out, Kyoya grabbed both of their backpacks and carried both them, and Haruhi out to his limo. As his driver opened the door, he laid her down across one seat before he got in and sat across from her, watching carefully for any sudden change.

_**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**_

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading the first chapter of Love and Other Headaches. I have been planning this for a while and I'm very happy to be able to finally post it. Before I say goodbye until the next chapter, I just want to say thank you to Melanie-says for listening to me fangirl over this and reading over countless bits and pieces. I miss talking to you. And I also want to say thank you to fangirlingovereverything for being such a great sport over listening to me plot and spew out random ideas during countless gym classes even though you don't really ship it. Also, to surroundedbyhosts (numbuh0051 here on FF) and panchampion on Tumblr for supporting me and again, allowing me to just talk to you. You guys are all fantastic, and I hope this lives up to your expectations.**

**I hope you all enjoy the story, because I am looking forward to writing every word and sharing it with you guys!**

**REVIEW AND DFTBA (Don't Forget To Be Awesome)!**


	2. Chapter 2

The ride wasn't very long, but to Haruhi, it felt like eternity. Not only was her head throbbing with a stabbing pain, but she was alone with the one and only Shadow King, who just kept staring at her. The only reason that she could come up with on why he would be so worried about her was because if she was hurt, she wouldn't be able to have guests, which meant their profit would go down, and he just couldn't have that.

Club profit was something he took personally, and, as everyone could see, he did a fantastic job of maintaining the place (as well as Tamaki's random requests and pointless ideas). They never seemed to run out of money, but, he could have very well blackmailed people for anything he wanted. That was one thing that made Haruhi uneasy; Kyoya had absolutely no problem manipulating people. In fact, more than once had she been on the receiving end of his tricks.

When his driver finally pulled up to the curb of one of the Ootori's large hospitals, Kyoya waited for the door to be opened before sliding out of the car and reaching out for Haruhi again. With a nod to the driver, meaning that he should go park and wait for the two to be finished, they made their way into the hospital.

The older male had a hand wrapped around her and pressed into her shoulder that wasn't leaning on him in attempts to steady her. When they got close enough to the glass doors, they automatically slid open, allowing them access to the main reception and waiting area.

The fact that it smelled like a hospital was the first thing that the girl noted, though, she wasn't sure why she notice that of all things, because _it was_ a hospital after all. Just because it was an Ootori hospital didn't mean that it would have that same antiseptic smell that carried through every other hospital. The walls were a sterile white, and the cushions on the couches and chairs were a darker blue color, but looked just as clean as everything else.

Kyoya carefully sat her down in an armchair, closest to the reception desk and said, "I'll be right back, don't move." He swiftly turned around and walked towards the large circular desk that was labeled, _Reception_. Haruhi watched him; the bright lights that shone down on his hair made it shine in certain places, making him even more attractive.

Her eyes widened as the thought made its way across her mind. She couldn't possibly find him attractive, could she? Sure, he was a host, and hosts were notorious for their strikingly good looks, but she had never thought that about any of the others. Not even Tamaki and that really said something, especially since he even had some boys tumbling head over heels for him.

After a very brief conversation with the woman behind the counter, he returned to Haruhi's side with a clipboard and a pen. The raven haired boy sat down next to her, pen ready to write down her answers to the long list of questions that were to come. "Alright Haruhi," he murmured in a rather bored manner. "I need you to answer the questions honestly."

His words made her roll her eyes; she already knew not to lie on medical forms. She wasn't a child, yet he patronized her anyway. It frustrated her on more of a personal level than anything else. Haruhi felt more or less annoyed and hurt, even though she knew that there was no reason to be. Kyoya couldn't, shouldn't, and wasn't anything to her more than a friend. But at the same time, why were so many of her thoughts about him? Why did he happen to be in most of her dreams?

Haruhi sighed and nodded. "I promise," she mumbled and leaned back against the back of the chair, closing her eyes as the bright light hurt her head. The questions, to be honest, weren't all that bad, but she couldn't understand why they would need to know the date of her last period or if she was sexually active if she was only there for a headache.

Headache. Surely that was all this was. It couldn't be anything else, right? She hadn't even hit her head that hard; just a slight little tap.

A tap that caused her to be disoriented...

Maybe it was just vertigo; in that case wouldn't it be better to just go home and get rest while trying to get your head to stop spinning? Not long after Kyoya had returned the clipboard, a nurse came through the doorway of the waiting room. "Haruhi Fujioka?," she called out, looking up from the clipboard she had gotten from the receptionist.

Kyoya was the first out of the two of the to stand up, once he had smoothed out his blazer, he offered a hand to the sixteen year old, which she gratefully took. Once they met up with the nurse, who had an obviously fake smile plastered onto her face, they were led to a scale, where Haruhi was asked to step up on. Once her weight and height were taken, Haruhi was given a room to wait for the doctor to come in.

Upon the nurse taking her leave, Haruhi asked Kyoya to turn off the lights, to help try and keep her pain level down. Kyoya wasn't the one to take orders from anyone other than his father (with the occasional exception of Tamaki), but the tone of her voice along with the slight whimper that she gave caused him to cave into the request. With a sigh, he walked over to the switches and turned them off.

It was Haruhi's turn to sigh as she visibly relaxed and removed her arm from her face, which she had slung over her eyes to help try and stop the burning pain that the florescent lights brought her. "Thank you," she murmured. To this, Kyoya said nothing.

The raven haired boy sat in the chair beside the bed and pulled his laptop out from his backpack and opened the screen, causing a dull blue glow fall over his face and the wall behind him. "Try and rest before the doctor comes in," he murmured, without even looking her way. Despite the careless feel he gave off, Haruhi did as she was told and turned over onto her side, facing away from him, eyes still closed.

She realized that she must have drifted off at some point because when she opened her eyes again, a doctor was quietly talking to the youngest Ootori boy. Momentarily confused by the setting, Haruhi sat up quickly. The bout of dizziness and shot of pain in her head a good reminder of why she was there.

"Eh, easy," the doctor said, rushing to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy. Lie back down please, Ms. Fujioka." She complied with the doctor's wishes as Kyoya also stood up and made his way to her bedside as well.

"Haruhi, this is my eldest brother, Yuuichi," Kyoya said, motioning to the man in the lab coat who was referring to a clipboard. "He's going to be your doctor."

The fact that the doctor was her senpai's brother made a bit more sense on why he knew that she was a female. "Oh," she murmured, seeming to accept the fact. "Okay."

Yuuichi chuckled before picking up a pen. "Alright, Haruhi, can you tell me why you are here?" he asked, looking at the girl curiously.

"I fell and hit my head," she responded in a light tone of voice, feeling out-of-it. "And it hurts and everything is out of focus."

Yuuichi nodded and wrote the description down before glancing back to the first year. "Okay and when did the accident happen? Was it within the past day?"

"It happened a couple hours ago," she replied. "I was on my way out of my math class and I tripped. Can I have something for the pain please?"

The eldest Ootori child nodded. "Yes, but can I ask you to sit up for a moment, please?"

Haruhi found the question to be an odd one, but she respected the doctor's wishes nonetheless. "Haruhi, I want you to follow my finger only using your eyes, alright?" She nodded slightly, which only caused her more pain. He began the exercise and the girl found it exceedingly hard to follow the directions. Yuuichi stopped a few moments after and sighed. "Can you tell me what year it is, Ms. Fujioka?"

She stared at the white wall opposite her bed for a moment, unable to answer the question. "W-what year is it..." she repeated quietly. "What year..." The brown haired girl looked back up at the doctor and gave him a look of helplessness. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

Yuuichi nodded before leaning against the wall behind him. "Don't apologize. I do believe that the issue is just a concussion. It will take a while to go away, anywhere from a few days to months. In that time I want you to be resting. Stay away from screens; don't do anything that would be strenuous on your eyes, so no studying or reading for long amounts of time. I will write you a note for you to give to your teachers. I will be right back with a prescription for a painkiller and something for you to take before I release you."

Haruhi nodded and closed her eyes again, thinking about what he had just said. That meant that she couldn't study for classes, which meant there was a possibility of her grades slipping and her being expelled from school. The girl groaned looked over at Kyoya, who was packing up his bag.

A few minutes late, his brother returned with two pills, a small cup of water, and a piece of paper, which he handed to Kyoya. "Here you go Haruhi. Take these and you're free to go. They will make your headache go away, but they are rather strong, they will make you drowsy. Avoid driving if you have your license.

Haruhi gladly accepted the painkillers and downed them without a problem. Upon finishing the rest of the water, she handed the cup back to the oldest Ootori and put her feet the floor, holding onto the edge of the table next to her for support. "Thank you," she said.

"You're very welcome. Come back if your condition worsens or if it doesn't seem to get any better. Take it easy and get plenty of rest," Yuuichi said with a smiled before leading the three of them out the front doors of the hospital.

The ride back to Haruhi's apartment was silent, just like the one before it. Haruhi felt her awareness slipping away with each passing second; everything seemed to be amusing to the honor student, including a pigeon eating the remnants of a piece of food a pedestrian had dropped on the side walk. Her laugh caused her companion to raise an eyebrow, though he didn't say anything.

When they arrived at the Fujioka residence, Kyoya helped her out of the limo and onto the sidewalk. He knew that Ranka would be working, so he took it upon himself to get her safely inside. As he took her hand and put a steady hand on her back to guide her up the stairs, she gave him a bewildered look. "S-senpai? What are you doing," she asked him, sounding just as out-of-it as she was.

"I'm helping you to your apartment, Haruhi, calm down, please." He stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

She blinked at him a few times before breaking out in a smile. "Oh," she giggled. "Okay, because I thought that you wanted to hold my hand."

Her words caused the second year student to sigh and shake his head, trying to ignore what she was saying.

As they reached the door, he brought her inside and led her into her bedroom, where he sat her down on her bed. Haruhi giggled again and tried to hold his hands, but he hastily pulled them away. "Haruhi, please, just lie down and go to sleep. Your father will be home in a few hours."

The girl pouted, but did as she was told.

"Thank you," he sighed, sounding irritated. "Now stay in bed. Try to sleep. Your father should be home at nine. Don't. Get out. Of bed. Now I am going back to my own house. You don't have to come to the club tomorrow. Get lots of rest. I will see you when you are better. Good night Haruhi."

Just as he was walking out of her room he heard the softest whisper coming from the girl. "I love you, senpai. Don't go."

_It's just the painkillers_, Kyoya told himself as he closed the door behind him. _She doesn't mean it...Just the painkillers..._

_**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**_

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading chapter two of Love And Other Headaches. I'm sorry for two things. One, that it took so long to update, and two that it seems a bit rushed.**

**The fact that Haruhi is OOC in this chapter **_**is intentional**_**. If that bothers you, I'm very sorry.**

**Please tell me how you like this chapter in the reviews. Also, I know it's really stereotypical that Kyoya's brothers are the doctors in Ouran fanfics, but it will work better this way, just trust me.**

**REVIEW AND DFTBA!**


End file.
